Sick Day
by Jin0342715
Summary: Bakugou decides to take a sick day from U.A. Being the do-gooder that Deku is, he volunteers to take Kacchan his homework. Oral, anal, one-shot, M/M, yaoi, smut.


A soft knock can be heard coming from Bakugou's home door. Katsuki eyes the door with a steady gaze.

 _Who the hell is that?_ He wondered.

Katsuki had the taken the day off and did not attend U.A. today because he just needed a day to himself. He had spent the better half of the day just working out and honing his skills, he had to do it on the low since he was supposed to be sick.

"Kacchan?" A familiar whiny voice cried out, "I-it's Deku. I brought your homework over since you missed school today." Bakugou cringes and groans in his head, _What the hell is wrong with this kid?_ Wasn't Deku tired of being treated like shit? What should've been a nice gesture flips a switch off in Bakugou, he stomps over to the door and swings the door open. There he was, that annoying hesitant smile plastered all over his face. Deku is standing in the doorway, holding a set of paperwork for Bakugou.

"How are you feeling?" Deku questions, studying Bakugou as his face falters, "You don't look sick."

Bakugou looks him over, the mere sight of Deku was pissing him off. Bakugou is wearing nothing more than a white tank top and a pair of red plaid boxers.

"What are you even doing here." Bakugou barks, "Get lost."

Taken a back, Deku replies as he tries to hand Bakugou his homework, "Mr. Aizawa said that-"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" Bakugou yells, inching his face closer to Deku, "GET. LOST!"

Deku looks down, his face a blush red as he stares below.

 _What the hell is he looking at?_

Bakugou looks down to see that the head of his pink chubby flaccid cock is sticking out of the opening of his boxers. Bakugou pulls Deku into the living room, slamming the door behind him as he adjusts himself. Deku sets Bakugou's homework down on the table as silence befalls the two of them.

"You didn't see anything." Bakugou warned as he approaches Deku, "Got it?"

"R-right, I didn't see-" Deku cuts himself off abruptly as he stares at Bakugou's groin, "anything."

 _Is he really staring at my dick? Is that what he's really doing here?_

Deku shifts uncomfortably as he tries to hide his growing erection to which Bakugou notices. Bakugou grabs his dick and balls through his boxers, accentuating them as he says, "Is this what you're here for." Deku bites his lower lip as his attention switches between Bakugou's gaze and his cock. Bakugou wasn't going to lie, as much as he despised Deku, watching him be so cock thirsty was turning him on. The blood rushes to Bakugou's member as it slowly begins to grow in his hand. Bakugou lets go of his grasp as he pushes his thumbs around the elastic waist band of his boxers down to the ground. The cool air wafts against his now fully erect and hard cock.

"K-Kacchan, what are you doing?" Deku stutters innocently.

"Giving you what you've been eyeing since you got here." Bakugou informed as he moves closer to Deku.

Bakugou leads Deku to the couch and sits him down. Bakugou then squats in front of Deku as his cock slaps Deku across the face. Bakugou pushes the head of his cock against Deku's lips who wastes no time in parting his lips open. Deku's tongue slides across Bakugou's bottom shaft as Bakugou lowers himself down into Deku's mouth, it was warm and inviting. With his bare ass exposed in the air, Bakugou grabs the back of the couch to clutch onto as he violently thrusts his cock in and out of Deku's mouth. Deku greedily accepts all motions as he leans down into Bakugou's thrusts.

"Fuck." Bakugou mutters, "Who knew your mouth could be put to good use."

Deku's teeth scrape against Bakugou's cock, Kacchan was bigger than he expected. Suddenly, Bakugou lowers himself all the way down into Deku's mouth, keeping himself there as Deku begins to gag on his cock. Bakugou lifts himself up a moment later and then plunges his cock down Deku's throat again. Deku chokes a little as Bakugou forces his entirety down his throat. As Bakugou withdraws again, a spew of saliva regurgitates from Deku's mouth.

Oral wasn't going to be enough. Deku had reached peak physical shape, and his ass was perfectly thick and bulbous. Part of Bakugou didn't want to admit that, but his cock sure did.

"Your pants lose them." Bakugou ordered.

Deku wastes no time as he strips his pants and underwear off. As Deku begins to take off his jacket and unbutton his dress shirt, Bakugou loses his patience. Bakugou flips Deku over as he spreads Deku's cheeks with force.

"Kacchan!" Deku says with surprise.

Bakugou slathers his tongue against Deku's perfectly formed pink, rosebud hole. The feeling is like ecstasy to Deku as every flick of Kacchan's tongue sends pleasure coursing through his nerves. Bakugou dips his tongue in between Deku's hole as he further spreads his cheeks apart. Deku was tight, but he didn't have the patience to wait. Bakugou lifts himself up and places the tip of his cock against Deku's entrance. Deku grabs hold of the couch as Bakugou forcibly starts to make his way in.

"Ah ah!" Deku cries out. Bakugou was going to fast as he began to stretch Deku's virgin hole.

Bakugou covers Deku's cries as the tip of his cock breaks inside of Deku's warm hole. Bakugou could feel every ounce of warmth inside of Deku's tight hole. Likewise, Deku could feel every ridge of Bakugou's cock inside of him. Deku felt filled up to the point that it was almost unpleasant, his ass was sore, but still he bares the pain. Bakugou begins to barrel his way in and out of Deku, the sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the room. Bakugou grabs Deku by the waist as he slams his length to the hilt, hitting Deku's prostate. It was almost enough to make Deku come right there as he begins to work with Bakugou's rhythm. Bakugou realizes that Deku is starting to move along with him to which he stops his momentum as he watches Deku bob back and forth against his cock.

 _U.A.'s #1 slut is more like it._

Deku moans out as he starts to stroke his own cock. Bakugou actively makes rapid thrusts inside of Deku as Deku starts to pant, "I'm gonna… I'm gonna – AHHH" Deku's seed splatters across the couch as the tip of Bakugou's cock slams against his prostate. As Deku begins to drain his seed across the couch, Bakugou gives one last deep thrust inside of Deku, filling him with his hot sticky seed. Bakugou stays there until his member goes limp. As he withdraws from Deku, he spots splotches of blood covering his dick while his cum and bits of Deku's blood seep out of his hole.

 _Fucking great._

Bakugou tosses Deku's clothes at him as he commands, "Get out."

Deku says nothing as he obediently gets dressed and leaves. Bakugou heads towards the shower as he starts to think that maybe, just maybe, having Deku around wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
